Lost Hearts
by Lilac Proudmoore
Summary: Ever since Tohru saw Kyo's true form, the two have been on a sort of "non-speaking" term but when Akito demands that Tohru's memories be erased and to never have contact with the Sohmas again, who will Tohru turn to? (better summary inside)


Author's Note: This is my first _Fruits Basket _fanfiction. ) I hope you enjoy it. It takes place a few months after Kyo's true form was revealed. If anyone out there has **just** read the **mangas** and **not** seen the **anime**, then there are **spoilers**. For those of you who have read **both** then you'll be okay. I'm undecided on the coupling but it'll either be Tohru/Yuki or Tohru/Kyo... I suppose it all depends on how well the story's going.

(better) Summary: Tohru Honda has enjoyed living with the Sohmas for almost a year and a half and she's managed to call it home. Since she saw Kyo's true form, there hasn't been much speaking between the two of them but when Akito _demands_ that Tohru's memories be erased and for her to never have contact with the Sohmas again, who will she turn to? In a time when she's torn by the Sohmas whom she cares deeply about or the memories that she's shared with them, when will enough be enough?

Really leaning on Kyo/Tohru... xD Forgive me.

-----------------------------

Tohru Honda hummed a little tune as she cooked lunch on a Saturday afternoon. She and Yuki-kun had picked vegetables from the "secret base" earlier in the morning and she decided to try something that she had seen from a recipe book. It contained leeks, and even so, she figured that Kyo would eat it anyways. Tohru laughed, thinking of Kyo's aversion of leeks. _Perhaps he may think they're green onions or something_, she thought, taking a quick taste of the soup.

"Ah, delicious," she remarked, covering the pot with a lid. " 'Lower the heat, cover, and let simmer for thirty minutes,' " she recited from the book, lowering the heat. "Will do." Tohru removed her apron and hung it from the rail on the oven. She walked into the living area to see Shigure reading the newspaper and Yuki reading a book. "Lunch'll be ready in about half an hour." She looked around. "Where's Kyo?"

"Ah, Tohru, where else would he be?" Shigure replied, looking up from the newspaper.

Tohru smiled. "Oh right."

"I wouldn't bother with him today," Yuki implied. "He seems more annoyed today than ever."

Tohru raised an eyebrow. "Oh... I suppose I haven't noticed." She put a finger to her lips, thinking.

_Ever since a few months ago, when I learned of Kyo's true form, we haven't been able to talk to each other like before. Even though school has ended for a few weeks and we're home all the time, it seems as if he doesn't want to talk to me, like he's avoiding me... But then again, I suppose that I'm avoiding him myself... If we did speak, I would be the one talking not him. I would only say "hi" but he wouldn't even reply to me. _

Tohru shook her head and stood up.

"Where are you doing, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

She turned around smiling. "I'll be right back. Just watch the soup on the stove." Tohru walked up the stairs and into Kyo's bedroom. He wasn't in there so she climbed out of his window and onto the roof. Slowly, she walked and found him lying on his back. "Kyo-kun?" she said quietly.

Kyo sat up and looked at her. "What do you want?"

Tohru sat down. "Just thought I'd tell you that lunch will be ready in about half and hour."

"I'm not hungry," he replied, lying back down.

"Oh..." Tohru mumbled. "I guess I'll go then..." She stood up.

"You don't have to leave. I didn't say that you had to."

"It's all right. I have to check on lunch anyways." Slowly, Tohru climbed down the roof and back into Kyo's bedroom. She sighed and looked around.

_Kyo's room had always been pretty empty. There was just a bed, a desk, dresser, and a bookshelf. The walls, like all the other walls in the Sohma house, were white but no pictures hung in his room. His bag for school was tucked under his bed, I could see it. The conversation that we just had was more words than normally. I thought that maybe he wanted to talk more but ignored it._

Tohru ran her fingers over the blanket on his bed and sat down. She skimmed the room with her eyes for a few seconds, sighed, and walked out of the room, oblivious to the fact that Kyo had been watching her the whole time. He walked into his room and ran his fingers where Tohru had sat and looked to the door, wondering if she would come back in. When she did, Kyo flung himself onto his bed just as Tohru sat down at the table in front of Yuki.

Shigure had gone back into his room, leaving Yuki by himself, still reading his book. Yuki looked up as Tohru sat down. "Is something wrong, Tohru?"

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing, Yuki."

He looked at her but didn't speak, hoping that she would.

"I think that Kyo doesn't like me," Tohru finally admitted.

"I never said that," Kyo said.

Yuki and Tohru both turned their heads in his direction, watching as he sat down next to Yuki. Tohru didn't look at him. Her head jerked up as she remembered about the soup on the stove. She stood up and went into the kitchen just as Shigure walked in and sat down, looking at Kyo.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Kyo asked.

Shigure smirked.

Kyo jumped up and pointed at Shigure. "And what's the smart smirk for?!" He looked at Yuki who was buried in his book. "I knew I shouldn't have come down here!" Kyo made his way into the kitchen just as Tohru came out holding the pot in her hands with oven mitts. She saw him and took a few steps back but he didn't see her and kept walking. Kyo bumped into her, causing her to fall, the back of her head hit the edge of the counter, and dropped the pot completely, the hot content splashing on the floor and some on Tohru's apron and leg.

It happened in a split second. Shigure and Yuki were to their feet and in the kitchen. They took Tohru's hands and helped her up. Kyo was lying on his stomach in cat form.

"Are you all right, Tohru?" Yuki asked.

Tohru nodded. "Yeah..."

"Yes, just _don't_ ask how I'm doing," Kyo hissed.

Yuki glared at him. "It's your fault. You didn't even see where you going, you clumsy cat."

Kyo was on all fours, hissing insanely. "Shut it, rat boy!"

While the two of them continued to argue, Shigure looked at Tohru. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," she replied, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"You're bleeding," Shigure remarked, looking at Tohru's hand.

It was then that Kyo and Yuki stopped arguing and looked to Tohru.

"Oh, yes, well, I'll be fine...a little blood never hurt anyone," she said.

Shigure smiled. "Yes, well, let me help you clean it up." He led her out of the kitchen but his head peeked in. "Yuki, call Hatori and tell him that we need him. Kyo, when you become human again, I want you to clean up this mess." He nodded toward the mess of the floor. "I suppose I'll just have to call some place for some food." Shigure shook his head and his head disappeared.

_Hatori came over and tended to the wound at the back of my head and the slight burn on my leg that was caused by the hot soup. He told me that it would heal with good medicine and time. Hatori brought Kisa and Momiji along with him. Seeing Kisa always made me smile. I apologized many times to Shigure about the mess in the kitchen but he said that it was no big deal and that Kyo was cleaning it up._

"But it's my fault that I dropped it!" Tohru said to Shigure while sitting in her bedroom. "I didn't have a good grip on the pot—"

"Oh, c'mon, Tohru!" Momiji said. "Don't make it your fault!" He smiled. "Kyo's clumsy even for a cat. He can take the blame for it."

"Momoji's right, Tohru," Shigure commented. "He wasn't watching where he was going."

"Oh..." Tohru said, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"We'll just have to order some food, I suppose," Shigure said.

"Oh no!" said Tohru, holding a hand up. "I'll make something real quick! I've already cooked rice so I suppose I can fry some fish and make a few vegetables—"

"You overwork yourself," Hatori said.

Tohru looked at him. She was quiet.

"Does it hurt, sissy?" Kisa asked. "Your head?"

Tohru smiled. "No, I'm all right thanks to Hatori."

"It was nothing," Hatori said. He soon left with Shigure and then Momiji and Kisa followed.

_What Hatori said bothered me for some reason. Was I really overworking myself? I never even considered the thought. I had always done the cooking and laundry in repay for my room at the Sohma household but then I supposed that it really didn't matter much anymore since I've been living with them for over a year. I loved living with the Sohmas and they treated me just like family, I couldn't just take the room without paying them somehow. _

Tohru stood up and walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen where she found Kyo just finished cleaning the mess. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm done with it. Does it look like I need help?" Kyo asked, not looking at her.

"Well...no, I just thought I'd ask." She watched him as he finished and then left the kitchen, his arm brushing against hers slightly. Tohru felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"C'mon, sissy, the food's here," Kisa said.

Tohru smiled, looking at Kisa. "All right. I'm coming."

-----------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry if Kyo sounded really mean in this introduction but it'll come into better play as the story progresses, I promise. ) lol I typed this up using Microsoft Word, you should see all the red squiggly lines under their names. (BTW, if you use Microsoft Word often, you'll know what I'm talking about. XD) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I'll try to get another one posted as soon as I can.


End file.
